Nine Words Women Use
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: Nine Words Women Use. FINE : This is the word women use to end an argument when they are right and you need to shut up. GO AHEAD: This is a dare, not permission. Don't Do It! WHATEVER: Is a woman's way of saying...Go to Hell... Interested? Read for more ;) RyoSaku.. EDITED


A/N: LOL, saw this on FB and obviously the first thing that came to mind was 'let's make a story out of it!' hahaha Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

NINE WORDS WOMEN USE  
Fine : This is the word women use to end an argument when they are right and you need to shut up.  
Go Ahead: This is a dare, not permission. Don't Do It!  
Whatever : Is a woman's way of saying...Go to Hell...

Interested? Read for more ;) RyoSaku

* * *

**_Nine Words Women Use...  
_**_MaineHalfBlood_**_  
_**

_**(1) Fine : This is the word women use to end an argument when they are right and you need to shut up.**_

A very important debate was happening at the Seishun Gakuen Junior High school tennis club. Sakuno was shaking her head at how.. _stupid _the subject of their argument is, shaking it even more so when she realized how passionate she was about it. Her long time boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma, was looking smug as he watches her, probably thinking he was winning the 'war'. Well, it didn't matter, he would just have to see for himself that she was right when his tongue turns purple. _  
_

"I've been drinking it all my life" he said still reasoning with her. "And my tongue didn't turn purple even once" By now Sakuno knew her boyfriend wouldn't listen, no matter what she says. He's just reasoning with her now as an attempt to let her agree so he wouldn't have to feel guilty later on when he drinks his precious _Ponta. _

"Fine" She replies, It's no use anyway. He would just have to wait and see that she was right.

_**(2) Five Minutes: If she is getting dressed, this means a half an hour. Five minutes is only five minutes if you have just been given five more minutes to watch the game before helping around the house.**_

Ryoma was seating in his girlfriends couch in their, Sumire and hers, living room looking bored out of his mind. Well not only looking, he really was bored out of his mind. He was waiting for Sakuno to finish getting ready as they were going on a date. He arrived right on time to pick her up, turns out she still wasn't ready and he now regrets leaving early. She told him to wait for five minutes, fifteen minutes ago! Exactly how long was she going to take?

Supporting his face with his palm, Ryoma begins to count the seconds before she comes down.

_896, _Ryoma hears shuffling above him.

_897, _A closet closing.

_898, _Soft padding of someone running.

_899, _A door closing.

_900, _The footsteps of someone running down the stairs.

And so It took Ryuzaki Sakuno, thirty minutes and nine hundred seconds to get ready **_BUT _**even as he says _Mada Mada Dane_ to her he still can't help but think that the result was worth waiting for.

_**(3) Nothing : This is the calm before the storm. This means something, and you should be on your toes. Arguments that begin with nothing usually end in fine.**_

It's been three days ever since Sakuno had started giving Ryoma the silent treatment, and he doesn't even know the reason why! Every time he would dare to approach her or even walk into the same room, she would immediately leave. Even seeing him walking her direction was enough to let her walk hurriedly away and when he tries to talk to her, she would ignore him and continue on what she was previously doing. She has completely ignored his existence and it was driving him nuts! What did she want?!

With this thoughts swimming in his head, Ryoma bents his frustration on hitting the tennis ball harder than he meant to, causing Arai to fall unconscious. Muttering a quick apology, Ryoma decided that it was high time to take action. Cornering his girlfriend the next day, Ryoma traps her between his arms, backing her against the wall.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded, he wouldn't normally be this forceful but his girlfriend had been ignoring him for four days straight, and being ignored means no kissing and no kissing means bent up sexual frustrations. So he kinda had a reason for being frustrated.

Avoiding his gaze, Sakuno looks at the space beside him, willing herself to not blush. She may have been avoiding Ryoma but that didn't mean she had stopped loving him. "Nothing" she denied. She had decided to make himself realize it, if he doesn't then...

"Why?!"He asked more forceful this time, pressing against her, his breath fanning her face. Sakuno was quickly losing her resolve, how can't she when he's so close? Her thoughts are slowly scattering away, losing reason. "Nothing!" she screamed in a desperate attempt to clear her head.

Ryoma knowing that she won't open up this way, tried a different tactic "Why?" he asked softly, Sakuno whipped her head so fast that her neck hurt and the sight she saw made her knees weak. Ryoma was looking vulnerable, not the usual devil-may-care expression, no this was the lost child Ryoma that she had come to love. She was torn, her heart was screaming at her to comfort him, to do something! But her mind was telling her to not fall for it. Now, Sakuno was a very sweet girl and she always followed her heart, hence she was in this situation. She never gave up on Ryoma, because that's what her heart told her to do. And this time was no exception.

"Ryoma-kun" she started cautiously, choosing her words carefully so they wouldn't give anything away "What date is it today?" she asked. Now to anyone else this wouldn't have made any sense but to Ryoma who knew his girlfriend very well and that she wouldn't do anything without reason just decided to go along.

"January eighteen" he answered matter-of-factly, Sakuno raises an eyebrow at him, how could he still not get it? that was a major clue she dropped.

"And when is my birthday Ryoma-kun?" asked again, watching carefully for any signs of realization and something else. First was the realization, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened, holding back a smile she watches another emotion fill his eyes. It was disappointment? No, regret? No, It was... guilt.

Ryoma was practically oozing guilt, shame and mortification "January fourteen" he said shamefaced. He didn't know what to say, how can he forget his girlfriend's birthday? Especially after the surprise party she had thrown for him when he won his match, his conscience was eating him.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, bowing his head. He can't bear to face Sakuno right now. "You shouldn't have forgotten Ryoma-kun" she chastise him. Ryoma then replied "You should have reminded me then" he told her. Sakuno was shocked "I shouldn't have had to" she told him, what kind of boyfriend would forget their girlfriends birthday after all. "Then next time you should!" Ryoma said, honestly he was just too stubborn.

"Fine" And knowing that stubbornness he would keep reasoning until she relented, and really, what was the point when she knew she was right?

_**(4) Go Ahead: This is a dare, not permission. Don't Do It!**_

They were staring at each other or the better term would be 'they were staring each other down' waiting to see who would crack first. Waiting to see who would relent, what happened? well...

_"Sakuno!" Ryoma called, he had just finished practice and was now running to the brunette with twin braids waiting by the gate. "Ryoma-kun" she greeted, smiling warmly at him. "Let's go" he said, already walking ahead, Sakuno obediently followed. They were in a comfortable silence, Sakuno knew her boyfriend didn't like talking and she was happy just being beside him. Walking with Ryoma always gave her time to think, about school, life or even what she plans to do tomorrow. Now it was straying to her parents and she realizes how lucky she is that Ryoma didn't like alcohol or drugs. Snapping out of her thoughts when she realizes he's talking. _

_"-regulars will go drinking tomorrow." was the only thing she heard, but she froze anyway. She was probably dreaming, did he just say that they were going drinking? just when she thought! It didn't matter that they were in college now or the fact that it was probably a celebration. None of that mattered. Drinking was something that Sakuno can't stand. _

_So she asks and hopes that she's wrong "what?" _

_"I said were going drinking" was the statement that confirmed her thoughts. She didn't want him doing it, what if.. what if.. that happened to him? She wouldn't be able to bear it. Oh Kami-sama no.. _

_"No" _

_Ryoma was surprised did he just hear that? One, he didn't ask permission in the first place; Second, Sakuno was actually stopping him? _

_"What?" he asked staring at her intently, because he was sure he was wrong. Sakuno pretty much let him do whatever he liked and this time should be no exception. _

_"No" She repeated, firmer this time, staring back, standing her ground. "Why?" Ryoma asked, incredulous, she had agreed to whatever before what was the difference now? was it because she wasn't included? No, that can't be it, the regulars had plenty of outings before and some of them didn't include her, what was the difference now. _

_"I.." she faltered, he could see her becoming vulnerable, losing her calm, her eyes got clouded as if she was thinking about some distant memory not only that but it was filled with sadness as well. She was radiating it. Ryoma had only seen her like this once, and that was when he asked about her parents, he stopped then.. because of how she looked. And this time is no different. Connecting two and two together, he came up with: Sakuno - Parents - Alcohol - Sadness. Which means, Sakuno lost her parents due to alcohol causing her to be sad. He only hoped he was wrong. _

_"I lost my parents in a car crash" she told him, eyes empty and unseeing "I was only five then, they were driving drunk, and ever since then I've been with oba-chan" Turns out he was right. He tried to reason with her._

_"Sakuno" he called cautiously, as if she was a bomb about to explode "I'll take the bus" he offered.  
_

_She snapped her head at him, eyes narrowing and mouth tilting into a frown. "Go Ahead then" she tells him. He isn't sure whether she really allowed him.  
_

And so they resumed their walk, however the moment Ryoma got home, he immediately called Eiji and told him that he can't make it. Why? because he liked Sakuno's smile best.

_**(5) Loud Sigh: This is actually a word, but is a non-verbal statement often misunderstood by men. A loud sigh means she thinks you are an idiot and wonders why she is wasting her time standing here and arguing with you about nothing. (Refer back to # 3 for the meaning of nothing.)**_

"sigh" What the hell happened? They were just having fun with each other, basking in the comfort their other half gave them, so how did they, in kami-sama's name end up arguing about where she bought the tennis ball she had given him before he went to the U.S had felt terrible then, when she though she didn't make it but then he appeared out of nowhere, telling her that the flight was delayed. She remembered the teasing of the senpais, the catcalls, though very embarrassing, Sakuno can't help but like the way the senpai-tachis pair them up like that.

"This wasn't bought here Sakuno, I know because I'm familiar with the texture." He tells her still proving his point. And Sakuno can't help but sigh. Why did they have to pass by here anyway? It would have been easier if they hadn't. Ryoma would stll be flirting with her and not arguing, debating or proving his point about where she bought the tennis ball!

"And I asked around here you kno-..."

SIGH

_**(6) That's Okay: This is one of the most dangerous statements a women can make to a man. That's okay means she wants to think long and hard before deciding how and when you will pay for your mistake.**_

_3,296;_ The restaurant was almost deserted.

_3,297; _A waiter asked her, for the hundredth time, if she wanted to order now.

_3,298; _They would close soon.

_3,299; _The doors opened.

_3,300; _Ryoma jogged at her, still in his tennis clothes, sweaty and tired.

Sakuno stares at him, wow, almost an hour late with five minutes interval. "You're late"she states looking at him, watching as he grimace and sits in front of her. "I know" he tells her looking apologetic "I forgot" he says, she looks at him sad and disappointed, and it causes the guilt to eat away his soul, "It's our anniversary you know" she reminds him, her pretty face marred with a frown. "I'm sorry" he apologized, because what else can he do? He forgot her birthday once, now he even forgets their anniversary.

"I got you something" He heard her, she takes a small round object from her bag and gives it to him, he knows what it was from the shape, just by looking. How many times had he held that in his hands? He took it,handling it with care. "open it" she said, the disappointed look still not leaving her eyes.

He tears off the wrapping and smiles when he guessed right. His smile brightened when he saw what was written in the ball. _My number one _it said, and he can't help the warm feeling blossoming in his heart. He didn't get her a gift, seeing as he forgot so he makes one, and Sakuno decides it was the perfect gift. He grabs her hand pulls her towards him, then he makes out with her, whispering I love you into her ear. And meaning every word spoken. A minute passed.

"I'm really sorry" he apologized once more.

She smiled at him, and though he should be relieved, he was chilled to the bone "that's okay"

_**(7) Thanks : A woman is thanking you, do not question, or faint. Just say you're welcome. (I want to add in a clause here - This is true, unless she says 'Thanks a lot' - that is PURE sarcasm and she is not thanking you at all. DO NOT say 'you're welcome'.. That will bring on a 'whatever').**_

On their last anniversary Ryoma got Sakuno nothing, so now he decided that he will make it perfect. He already finished the preparations a week ago, her gift had been brought, the restaurant rented, the lines carefully chosen and the outfit perfected.

The night was going to be amazing.

Arriving swiftly at the restaurant, Ryoma hurriedly gets out of his car and makes his way to Sakuno's side to open the door for her. She smiles and thanks him, and accepts the hand he offered. Part of her want to ask why he treated her so special tonight, but another part just told her to enjoy it; to not question things and have fun. Of course she followed the latter.

No one was at the restaurant, they had the entire place for themselves seeing as Ryoma rented the whole place. They arrived at their table, Ryoma pulling Sakuno's chair out for her to seat on before going into his. The moment they sat down soft music began playing, and Sakuno had fun, they joked around, talked about their day. The night was perfect and Ryoma had yet given her his gift. After finishing their meals Ryoma gives Sakuno a box, bigger than her arm. Curiosity overtook her and she hurriedly opened it. The item made her flush and her eyes to widen. Inside was a tennis racket, with a book that say 'Tennis for begginers, how to not fall on your ass' After a _long _moment of gaping at the gifts, she turns to Ryoma and was surprised to see him so smug. She didn't know what to say. Ryoma was ecstatic, he had caused his girlfriend to be speechless, mentally applauding himself, he waits to hear her thanks.

"Gee, Thanks a lot Ryoma-kun" And he gets it, though there was something off about the way she said it.

"You're welcome!" he said glowing with pride.

"Whatever"she rolls her eyes.

_**(8) Whatever : Is a woman's way of saying...Go to Hell...**_

Sakuno had been ignoring Ryoma for a month, ever since she had failed her test, but strangely enough he seemed to not be bothered by it. Did he tire of her? Sakuno was constantly worrying, did he fall in love with another? If he didn't then why does he act like he doesn't care?

It's been a month, Sakuno expected him to apologize, to lose it like before. But no! he ignores her! He doesn't avoid her, he just doesn't acknowledge her, just like before, when he still didn't care about her. The school started noticing their separation, rumors build up like fire. She didn't answer any of her classmates questions, what was she to say? She didn't even know the answer herself.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and still nothing, she was starting to seriously freak out, what was he waiting for?! She would catch him alone, staring at nothing, as if waiting for something. What though? Sakuno didn't understand, did he find someone else? was he trying to let her get ready for the moment he left her?

She was losing it! After another week she decided to stalk Ryoma.

Day 1- Nothing happened. He barely interacted with girls.

Day 2- He talked with his classmate today. Did they have something going on?

Day 3- The classmate turned out to be lesbian, wooh.

Day 4- Why are my entries so short?

Day 5- Wow Ryoma-kun has such a boring life.

Day 6- He caught me.

Day 7- What do I do?!

Finally snapping, Sakuno decided to confront Ryoma herself "Do you still love me?" she demanded, hands on her hips while Ryoma smirked at her "Of course" he answers, giving her room to sit beside him on the bench inside the tennis courts.

After a few moments Ryoma spoke up, tone full of pride and arrogance "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Sakuno muttered "Whatever" but he was right.

_**(9) Don't worry about it, I got it : Another dangerous statement, meaning this is something that a woman has told a man to do several times, but is now doing it herself. This will later result in a man asking 'What's wrong?' For the woman's response refer to # 3.**_

"Ryoma-kun could you wash the dishes, I'm cleaning Ryo" Sakuno called from the bathroom. Her husband was watching tennis on t.v "sure" he answered "just a moment"

_five minutes later_

"Ryoma-kun the dishes" Sakuno reminded again,"yeah,just a minute" was the reply followed with "Nice one Inui-senpai"

_ten minutes later_

Ryoma hears the water running in the kitchen, Inui's match had just ended and when he was about to watch the dishes he saw his wife halfway done. Going over to see why she had done it instead, he notices the way her shoulders are stiff and the way she handles the plate too rough.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Don't worry about it, I got it." she answered, still not facing him.

"what's wrong?" he questioned once more, feeling that something was off.

"Nothing..."

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it? How about reviewing?

P.S I have nothing against gays or lesbians

THANKS


End file.
